


A Precinct Poem

by AnSam99



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnSam99/pseuds/AnSam99
Summary: Got a little emotional when I found out about Season 8 being the last season wrote this poem. Hope you like it :)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	A Precinct Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Got a little emotional when I found out about Season 8 being the last season wrote this poem. Hope you like it :)

It started with a bet, a new captain and a tie,   
A bullpen of detectives and whatever Gina would go-by.  
Through the years there were tears of both sadness and of joy,   
Childish rivalry, led to marriage and then a baby boy,   
Amazing humans slash geniuses crowned every Halloween,  
Heists of betrayal, proposals, and a roller skating queen.  
Romantic Stylez started, throwing nuts on a stakeout,   
Noice, toit, cool, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt.   
Amy and her binders, and Rosa and her knife,   
Strong, powerful women that inspire us through life.  
Gina is a legend, we are so grateful to have been shown,   
The hilarious, dancing goddess who is always on her phone.   
Scully’s having a heart attack and Hitchcock has no shirt,   
Food scoffing sweethearts who would never skip dessert.   
Terry loves yoghurt and is the worlds greatest dad,   
A heart bigger than his muscles, he can never stay mad.   
Smiling or frowning, it’s impossible to tell,   
Holt blessed the precinct and does his job extremely well.   
Father to the squad he will stop at nothing to protect,   
An incredible man who deserves nothing but respect,   
The greatest partner there is, that would be Charles Boyle,  
A food loving gem, so kind, happy and loyal.   
Jake, the manchild, with a heart of gold,   
A goofy grin, and sensitive soul, already had us sold,   
Titles of your sex tape, the list has grown and grown,   
Kevin and Holt just needed to bone,   
Over the years they have laughed and they have fought,   
But they are an amazing team and every criminal they have caught.   
Wuntch and the vulture, the Pontiac bandit saving the day,  
Jake singing his heart out to I want it that way.   
DDC, sleuth sisters, tramps and the G-Hive,  
Let’s go out in a blaze of glory on the last ride,   
But pass me the binoculars, I will need to have a cry!   
The nine characters thats legacy will never die,  
It will never be forgotten, it will withstand the test of time.   
Here’s to the show that stole our hearts; Brooklyn Nine Nine!


End file.
